nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Escape
'"Escape" '''is the sixth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 33rd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on March 7, 2014. In the episode, Madelyn escapes Tsereve. The Episode Two days have passed since Elena, now Gallifreyan, fled with her friend Katarina to the Gingerbread Empire. The Lumiukko were shocked to hear the news, but were relieved to find Madelyn still in her bed. They contacted their friends in 5 Gingerbread Lane and 1 Gingerbread Lane to find Elena and protect her. Word reached Tsereve that the Queen's health had not improved, and doctors were only giving her a few more weeks to live. The Lumiukko were preparing to tell Princess Madelyn of her royalty. When the news of the Queen's death was to be delivered, the Lumiukko would ring the gong and explain everything to their new Queen. The rest of the royal children would be released from their Keepers. While Madelyn was in the mountain's library listening to soft music, she heard her parents outside the door speaking in hushed whispers. They opened the door and peered in. They didn't see Madelyn behind a thick sheet of ice. The Lumiukko slipped inside. They spoke freely. Madelyn switched off the music. "It's only a matter of days now," the mother Keeper said. "She can't leave the mountain!" the father Keeper agreed. Madelyn realized they were talking about her. "It will all be over soon..." the mother Keeper said, taking a deep breath. Madelyn eyebrows furrowed. This sounded suspicious. Now they were BLATANTLY keeping her hostage. The parents looped arms. They whispered together, "GEMINI" Madelyn barricaded herself in her room and summoned Brandon. Together, they formulated a plan. Madelyn had had enough. She was going to follow Elena...errr...Gallifreyan...to the Gingerbread Empire. After much persuasion, Brandon finally acquiesced to help her. Locking the door, Madelyn then snuck out the window into the main lobby. She moved swiftly until she reached the opening of the mountain. Behind her, Brandon was approaching the tracks. With one last look at each other, Brandon screamed and threw himself onto the rails. A transporter slammed to a halt. Dozens of citizens rushed to his aid. And Madelyn slipped out the entrance. The sunlight blinded her. A rainbow bridge connected the mountain to the cloud veranda. A ship was moving slowly through the clouds. Madelyn remembered her parent's warnings. Would she slip through the clouds? To hell with them. She put one foot on the cloud. It was solid. With a satisfying smile, she sprinted across the clouds. She didn't stop until she reached the beanstalk. She flung herself down the stem. A messenger disembarked the ship that was now docked on the cloud veranda. He entered Tsereve. The Lumiukko greeted him. Brandon was nervously checking the cloud veranda to make sure his sister escaped. The messenger delivered an official dispatch. It was from Petal Castle. The Queen had taken to her deathbed. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Queen Rose entered hospice during this time. She would die within the week. Gemini was mentioned again, thus hinting at the seasons's story arc. References Madelyn's sprint across the cloud veranda was reminiscant of Queen Elsa's departure from Arendelle in Frozen. Trivia *This episode featured the first scene change of the season. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes